


Secret Mates

by hermitpanda



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alpha Spencer, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Hotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitpanda/pseuds/hermitpanda
Summary: Reid silently sidestepped away from his coworkers while they argued over whether or not Hotch had a mate. He strolled down the hall Dave had come from glancing around for any indication of his mate’s presence while ignoring the signs warning that visitors needed a staff escort. A doctor stepped out of a containment room to his left, and he sniffed. His mate was inside.





	Secret Mates

**Author's Note:**

> If it isn't obvious by now, I love Alpha/Omega stories. I also apparently love tormenting poor Hotch. Diseases, kidnapping, nonconsensual drug use. Yup. Poor Hotch. But don't worry, our favorite doctor is there to kiss it better. As always, I picked and chose what Alpha/Omega lore I incorporated into the story. 
> 
> **Warnings: There are some mentions of threatened rape and part of the story deals with the aftermath of Hotch being kidnapped, beaten, and drugged. Proceed carefully if those are triggers for you.**
> 
> **Disclaimer: Don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Just borrowing them.**

Keeping his fisted hands in his pockets, Spencer paced the waiting room of the Omega trauma department. Even with the hospital’s state-of-the-art insulation and filtration system, he could still smell the terror and confusion radiating from his mate. The heady scent of Aaron’s impending heat wrapped around him, teasing and luring him to seek out his mate at all costs. He hunched his shoulders knowing that rampaging through the hospital was definitely not what was best for his distressed mate.

 

He had arrived last to the hospital. While the rest of the team had gone on the raid to free their leader from his imprisonment, Spencer had opted to stay at the precinct, feigning a migraine. In truth, he knew that he would likely revert to his instinctual Alpha thinking and put himself, the other profilers, and his mate in more peril than they already were. It was almost certain that his and Aaron’s arrangement would come to light because of the Omega’s kidnapping and abuse, but he wanted to prolong it as much as he could. So much control had been taken away from Hotch in the last three days that Spencer wanted to give his mate the chance to control how it was revealed that they had been mated together for nearly a decade.

 

Spencer stopped pacing and turned towards the door when Rossi walked in. He watched the other Alpha curiously. He hadn’t been in the waiting room since Reid had arrived and no one on the team had bothered to explain his absence. From the dense smell of Hotch surrounding him, Spencer supposed that he had been in the room with their team leader. “Well? Did your presence help?” Morgan lurched out of the chair he’d been sprawled in. Emily and JJ also stood from their seats to join the trio of men.

 

Dave shook his head. “It made him even wilder. He just keeps crying out for his Alpha, but he’s so far gone because of the drugs they pumped into him that he can’t tell us who his Alpha is. I didn’t even know he had a mate. They had to cuff him to the bed for his own protection. The doctor’s trying to get Aaron’s records from the clinic he uses back home, find out if he has a mate on record.” He sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face.

 

Reid silently sidestepped away from his coworkers while they argued over whether or not Hotch had a mate. He strolled down the hall Dave had come from glancing around for any indication of his mate’s presence while ignoring the signs warning that visitors needed a staff escort. A doctor stepped out of a containment room to his left, and he sniffed. His mate was inside. “Sir, you shouldn’t be back here without an escort.” The doctor looked at him.

 

“Aaron Hotchner’s in there. I’m Doctor Spencer Reid. He’s my mate.” He showed the doctor his credentials. He shuffled his feet, barely overcoming his instinct to shove the Beta man aside and storm into Hotch’s room. 

 

“I’m Doctor Kyle Orf,” the man introduced himself after studying Spencer’s identification. “Why didn’t the other gentleman, Agent Rossi, tell us that Agent Hotchner’s mate was on-hand?”

 

Spencer fisted a hand around his credentials. “He doesn’t know that we’re mates. It’s complicated, and we’re both extremely private.”

 

The doctor nodded. “I have to verify that you are his mate before I can tell you anything or allow you into his room. We’re trying to get his medical record from his regular doctor now.”

 

A growl rumbled in Spencer’s chest as he stared at the door separating him from his mate. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath when the doctor stepped back from him. “He uses the DC Alpha/Omega Clinic. Dr. Wren is who he usually sees and is aware of our relationship. Penelope Garcia at Quantico can fax them the forms they need in order to send you his record.”

 

“Thank you. Let’s go to the nurses’ station.” Dr. Orf gestured. Spencer nodded with a sigh and followed him over. He fidgeted crossing and uncrossing his arms while the doctor made the phone calls necessary to verify that Reid and Hotch were mates. The Beta gave him an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry that I had to make you wait. I had to verify that you are Agent Hotchner’s mate before I can tell you anything. It’s standard hospital protocol.”

 

“I understand.” Reid shoved his hands in his pockets to keep from crossing his arms again.

 

Dr. Orf nodded. “Agent Hotchner was forced into heat through the use of drugs. It’s not going to be a pleasant heat for him. It will be more painful than his normal heats. It could be longer or shorter than his normal heats. There’s no way for us to tell exactly how it will affect him. He was also drugged in an effort to make him more pliant to his captors’ suggestions and sexual abuses, so he is not himself at all. Instead of making him compliant though, he’s agitated and upset. We thought allowing a familiar Alpha in the room with him earlier would help calm him, however, Agent Rossi’s presence only increased Agent Hotchner’s agitation. We have restrained him because he tried to attack one of the nurses when she said that she didn’t know who or where his Alpha was. I would like to say that your presence will soothe him and ease him through this heat, but I can’t say for certain. If you would like to try to calm him and go through this heat with him, we’ll be prepared to sedate him if he doesn’t respond positively.”

 

“I’ll want the detailed record of what he was given later, but I’d like to see him as soon as I can. What kind of observation will we be under? Will I be restricted from any activities to get him through his heat?” Spencer asked.

 

“Closed-circuit tv here at the nurses’ station. I know that’s probably not ideal since you said that you two were very private, but we have to be able to see our patient. Ensure his recovery and your safety. As for activity, treating it like a normal heat will probably help him the most. Whatever you would do normally is fine. We’ll try to give you as much privacy as we can. You will have to surrender your weapon to either hospital security or one of your teammates before we let you in.” The doctor eyed the revolver on Spencer’s hip.

 

He nodded. “Understandable. I’ll go do that and make arrangements for someone to bring us our bags.”

 

“Fine. I’ll go check on Agent Hotchner again while you do that.” The doctor gestured for Spencer to precede him down the hall. “Knowing that his Alpha is here might help him.”

 

“Here. My scent might help.” Reid pulled off his sweater vest. He passed it to the doctor before hurrying back to the waiting room. He waved off the questions from his teammate’s when they inquired where he had disappeared to. “I’m going to attempt to help Hotch through his heat. If he allows it, we’ll need our bags to be brought to us. Someone keep an eye on this for me.” He held out his revolver and holster.

 

JJ accepted it with a curious expression. “The doctor’s going to allow it? After Hotch’s reaction to Dave?”

 

“He’s taking in my vest now to see if my scent triggers any sort of response. Let’s hope for the best.” Spencer shrugged with a nonchalance that he wasn’t feeling. He didn’t know what would happen if Aaron had been drugged to the point that he didn’t recognize his own mate.

 

Dave considered him for a moment before nodding. “I hope it works. If not, we might have to track down Jessica and find out if he has a mate and get that mate here.”

 

“Good luck, Pretty Boy. Be careful.” Morgan clapped him on the shoulder before he gave the group an awkward wave and retreated back to Aaron’s hospital room. 

 

He could feel his Omega’s fear recede as he trekked down the hallway. The older man was still anxious but seemed to be taking comfort from the sweater vest. Dr. Orf met him outside the doorway of Aaron’s room. “I’ll be watching from the nurses’ station. It’s up to you when or if you release him from his restraints. Just be smart about it. There are supplies in the cabinets. Nesting materials, snacks, bottles of water.” The doctor informed him.

 

“Thank you. I’ll use the call button if we need something.” Spencer slipped into the room. He leaned his back against the door and studied his Omega. Aaron was clutching his sweater vest in one hand while trying to contort himself around his restraints to hold it to his face. He swallowed back bile at the sight of his Omega restrained to the bed at his wrists and ankles. “Aaron?”

 

The older man’s head jerked up. “Alpha,” he cried out in a broken sob and tried to reach a hand out.

 

“Shh, I’m here.” Spencer hurried towards the bedside. He stroked his mate’s cheek, smiling slightly at the way Hotch nuzzled into his touch. The Omega leaned as far into him as his restraints allowed then broke down sobbing.

 

Aaron’s breath hitched as he settled from his tears. “You didn’t come. They tried to make me theirs, but I wouldn’t let them touch me. You weren’t there to get me. Why didn’t you come? Don’t you want me?” 

 

“Of course, I want you.” Spencer tightened his arms around him. He wished he could drag Aaron’s captors out of the depths of hell and kill them all over again. Being killed quickly and efficiently by Morgan and Prentiss wasn’t enough punishment for the torment they had caused his mate to experience. “I didn’t come because I was afraid I’d do something that might hurt you.”

 

Aaron sniffed against him. “They hurt me, Alpha.”

 

Spencer held back the grimace that threatened. Even at the height of his heats, Aaron never called him Alpha. “Aaron, look at me.” He used a gentle hand to tilt the older man’s face up. “You were drugged. Do you understand what’s happening?”

 

“They wanted to breed me. I need you, Alpha.” Hotch twisted his hands in the restraints. He made grabby motions that reminded Spencer of Jack.

 

“Say my name. I need to know that you’re aware of who I am before I touch you.” Spencer squeezed his fingers on Aaron’s jaw slightly.

 

Aaron blinked slowly a few times. “Spencer. Spencer Reid. My Alpha. My mate.”

 

A relieved breath escaped from the Alpha. He had been worried that Aaron was so far gone to the drugs that he didn’t truly recognize him. As long as his mate recognized him, Spencer felt like he could pull him through his forced heat. Aaron had helped him find his confidence and had guided him to become the Alpha that he had always had the potential to be. It was his duty to help his Omega through this ordeal. “Will you stay calm if I undo your restraints?”

 

~*~

 

Reid kept his gaze on his shoes as he hurried from the bus stop to the Alpha/Omega Clinic down the block. He knew that anyone watching him would expect for him to be an Omega. He knew that he wasn’t a typical Alpha. He lacked the muscles and physical stamina of a normal Alpha. He was quiet and meek instead of overbearing and forceful. Omegas openly laughed at him instead of bending to his will. 

 

With a glance at his watch, he realized that he was over an hour early for his check up. He sighed and finally raised his chin to look around at his surroundings. He spotted a coffee shop next door to the clinic. He settled at an outdoor table to pass the time with a large sweet coffee and one of the psychology journals from his messenger bag. He finally looked up from the journal when he recognized a voice approaching the table next to his own.

 

“Haley, you heard the doctor. There’s nothing to be done except finding a mate. It’s not fair to you. I won’t do it.” Aaron Hotchner pulled out a chair for his wife before slipping into a seat of his own. 

 

Neither Hotchner glanced towards Spencer and he wasn’t sure if he should pretend that he wasn’t there able to hear them or if he should leave his table and give them their privacy. He bit his lip and decided to give the couple their privacy. He pushed his chair away from the table wincing when it scraped drawing Hotch and Haley’s attention to him. “Uh, hi. I was just leaving Sorry.” He blushed and ducked his head.

 

Hotch watched him with narrowed eyes. “Actually, Reid, do you have a few minutes? I’d like to pick your brain about something if you don’t mind.”

 

Spencer’s head shot up. He saw Haley give her husband a slightly confused look before she offered him a sweet smile of welcome. “Okay,” he nodded slowly swallowing the nervous bile stinging in his throat. He had never sat at a table alone with two Omegas. Two very desirable Omegas. He saw the way that other Alphas in the coffee shop were looking at the pair. He slipped from his own table to an empty seat at theirs while Hotch carried over his coffee and messenger bag for him.

 

“What do you know about knot withdrawal?” Hotch asked retaking his own seat.

 

Spencer flicked his tongue over his lips while he sorted his thoughts. “Quite a bit. I know an Omega back home that suffers from it so I’ve done extensive research into it. What would you like to know?”

 

“At the moment, an overview. Eventually, everything you know.” Hotch glanced at his wife before settling his gaze on Spencer.

 

The young Alpha clasped his hands around his coffee mug. “Knot withdrawal is classified as a somewhat common affliction for Omegas. It causes the affected Omegas to suffer from a lower immune system and general malaise. If they find an Alpha to ease their heats, they can live several decades without the symptoms returning. If they don’t use an Alpha for their heats, their bodies will begin ravaging itself and they usually die approximately one to two years after diagnosis. Most Omegas without a mate are never diagnosed with it but it seems to affect Omegas that already suffer from prolonged illnesses or those in high-stress professions.” He trailed off considering the man before him and his recent tired appearance that everyone had passed off as fatigue caused by being the father of a newborn. “Oh.”

 

“Yes. Oh.” Hotch nodded clenching his hands into fists on the table before relaxing them again to reach one towards his wife’s hand.

 

Haley cleared her throat before turning towards Spencer. “Is there any treatment options besides mating with an Alpha?”

 

“There are pharmaceutical treatments being researched currently, but no. Research indicates that it’s not actually the knotting the Omega’s body needs. It’s actually the Alpha’s semen. The Omega’s body absorbs nutrients and vitamins from the ejaculate. So far the labs have not been able to recreate it chemically. Each Alpha’s body creates a unique nutrient combination that changes over time. It is theorized that mated Alphas create ejaculate specifically suited to their Omega’s needs.” He blushed and sipped at his coffee.

 

“So it would be best if Aaron found one Alpha to mate with every heat rather than use one of the clinics like the doctor suggested.” Haley chewed her lip and tightened her grip on Hotch’s hand.

 

Spencer glanced at his team leader then nodded hesitantly. “Without knowing the details of the diagnosis or symptoms and based solely on my research findings into the topic, yes, it is better for an Omega to have a consistent mate instead of using an Omega clinic.”

 

“Honey, you need to do this. I don’t want to lose you in a way that could be prevented.” Haley pleaded with her husband.

 

The male Omega sighed. “I need to think on it.”

 

Spencer glanced at his watch. “I should go. I have an appointment soon. Good luck with everything.”

 

“Thank you, Reid,” Hotch said.

 

He stood up clutching his messenger bag. “Yeah, of course.” He wove his way through the tables.

 

“You should ask him to mate you. You’re not submissive and he’s not dominant so it would work better than with a traditional Alpha.” He heard Haley state when she thought he was far enough away not to hear.

 

“Hales, I have some time. I’m not going to drop dead tomorrow. I don’t need to ask him right this instant.” Hotch responded with a sigh.

 

Spencer swallowed nervously, blushing at the thought of knotting his boss. He didn’t see why Haley was insisting on him. There were several Alphas in the region worthy of the strong, atypical Omega that would be better suited to Hotch’s needs.

 

~*~

 

Reid attempted to extricate himself from Hotch’s hold when a knock sounded on the door of the hospital room, but the Omega whined and tightened his arms. “Come in!” he called out stroking his hands over Aaron’s back to sooth him. They had built a somewhat satisfactory nest before cuddling together to wait for Aaron’s heat to begin. The doctor had offered to give him another dose of medication to start the heat but Spencer had refused. His mate had been drugged enough and he didn’t want any more chemicals pumping through the Omega’s body increasing the risk of his knot withdrawal symptoms returning to plague Aaron.

 

Dave stepped inside the room with their go bags and JJ just a few feet behind him. “He studied the pair wrapped together. “Because he’s been drugged, it’s tricky, but the rest of the team agrees that we need to verify that he does actually want you to ease him through his heat.” 

 

“Alright. Aaron, come on. Answer some questions.” Spencer gently pried him off. 

 

Aaron wrapped his arms around himself and watched the older Alpha and the Beta woman with fear on his face. “Yes, Alpha.”

 

“Hotch, are you sure you want Reid to help you through your heat?” JJ stepped forwards towards them. She stopped when she saw something like jealousy flash across his face.

 

“I need my Alpha.” He nodded before turning into Spencer again. He rested his head on the younger man’s shoulder.

 

Dave stepped forward eliciting a terrified whine from the Omega, sending him scrambling to press his body as close as he could to Spencer’s. “Aaron, you know me.”

 

A nurse pushed her way in with a syringe of sedative at the ready. Reid growled turning to shield his mate from the other three in the room with his body. “No, stop. Just stay back and let me deal with him.” 

 

“The doctor said to sedate him if he gets too upset.” The nurse wiggled the syringe.

 

“He was drugged, beaten, forced into heat, and threatened with rape. He needs comfort and understanding. Not sedation. Just stay back.” Spencer kept his arms tight around the trembling man.

 

“And right now he’s getting comfort from you.” Dave watched his best friend act like someone else entirely. He didn’t recognize this clingy, whiny, fearful Omega. It wasn’t uncommon for people to mistake the BAU Unit Chief for a dominate Alpha instead of an Omega. He had never seen Aaron act in such a manner, even during the Foyet trouble.

 

“My Alpha protects me,” Aaron’s voice was muffled against Spencer’s neck.

 

The young Alpha nodded. “Yes. Just let me get him through this heat then we’ll talk.”

 

“Yes, we will.” Dave nodded before ushering JJ and the nurse out.

 

Spencer let out a relieved sigh before concentrating on soothing his Omega. He could feel the spike in Aaron’s temperature when the older man leaned in to kiss him. “Need you Alpha. Fill me.” Aaron wiggled around to straddle Spencer’s lap.

 

“You’re feeling okay?” Spencer asked allowing himself to be undressed.

 

Aaron nodded before removing his own clothes. He kissed a trail down his Alpha’s smooth chest. It felt good, familiar to have the younger man’s nimble fingers tracing designs on his bare skin, gently avoiding the bruises left by the Alphas that had kidnapped him. He sighed, happily nuzzling the base of his lover’s cock. He gave a few teasing swipes of his tongue before moving back up Spencer’s body. A moan escaped when he felt fingers probing his hole, spreading his slick. “I love you, Alpha. Fill me with your child,” he whispered as he impaled himself on the Alpha’s erection.

 

Spencer watched his mate with wide eyes wondering how much of the startling announcement was genuine and how much was simply the drugs coursing through Aaron’s body.

 

~*~

 

Hotch tossed his briefcase in the passenger seat as he slid into his car to head home. He rolled his shoulders in a futile attempt to chase away the ache that had plagued him constantly over the last few months. When he’d first been diagnosed with the knot withdrawal, he had been adamant that he would never take an Alpha mate, but he had since changed his mind. There were no solutions other than mating for his problem. Until there was a pill or an injection he could take to keep his disease from progressing, he would have to find an Alpha to mate with.

 

Now, it was just a matter of finding a mate who fit his needs. He refused to be a submissive, roll-over-and-show-his-belly type of Omega for an overly dominant and often aggressive Alpha. Whichever Alpha he chose also had to accept that he was going to stay married to Haley and that she and Jack were his first priority. He sent up a silent prayer of thanks for his wife. She wasn’t always the most understanding of his need to be in the BAU, but she had been a solid rock for him to lean on since his diagnosis. She had urged him from the very first day to find a mate and not allow himself to succumb to the effects of the knot withdrawal. She had even made her suggestions for potential Alphas and sent him off with a kiss and assurances that she wouldn’t be jealous of whichever Alpha he chose taking his attention away from her.

 

With a shake of his head, he pulled to the side of the road when he saw a familiar figure trudging down the sidewalk towards the bus stop. He moved his briefcase to the backseat before lowering the window and leaning over to call out. “Reid, get in. I’ll give you a ride home.”

 

“Are you sure? It’s a bit out of your way.” The Alpha fidgeted with his messenger bag, eyes darting everywhere.

 

“It’s fine. Get in.” Aaron pushed the door opened and straightened in his seat to wait for the younger man to slip into the car. Haley’s advice that he should choose the young, self-conscious Alpha ran through his head. He pondered the possibility as he pulled away from the curb. They already had an established hierarchy from working together so he would be surprised if the Alpha would force him to submit to his will. He also knew that Reid was leery of children so breeding would not be an issue in the foreseeable future. He glanced sideways at his silent passenger. “Have you eaten? I’m hungry, and Haley is taking Jack to visit her sister tonight.”

 

Reid shook his head and stared at him with wide eyes. “Oh, um, no. I was going to order something when I got home.”

 

“If you’re up for some company and conversation, I know of a hole-in-the-wall Mexican place that’s really good.” The Omega forced his voice to remain casual despite the realization that he was nervous that Reid would reject his request to mate, or worse report him for harassment.

 

“Sure.” Reid nodded. He folded his hands together on his lap. He had a suspicion where the impromptu dinner invitation was going. He had seen the Unit Chief watching him more than usual. He wasn’t sure if he was flattered or not that a man he looked up to obviously considered him a viable option as a mate. He also wasn’t sure if he was interested in providing help for the other man. He knew that he was a late bloomer compared to others his age when it came to sexual matters, but he knew for certain that he was attracted to women. Having sex with a man, a married man at that, just didn’t feel right to him. On the other hand, he couldn’t sit back and just let his boss suffer. He had made arrangements with an Alpha to mate his mother despite her circumstances in order to ease her knot withdrawal symptoms. It would be cruel to deprive Hotch of the same courtesy. He blushed when he realized that he had been ignoring the older man’s attempt at conversation. “I’m sorry. I missed what you said.”

 

The corners of Hotch’s mouth tilted slightly in amusement. “I asked how things are going with JJ.” He maneuvered the car into a curbside space a short distance from the restaurant.

 

Spencer hurried out of the car and waited for his boss on the sidewalk. “Oh, um, because of the football game thing?”

 

“Yeah. Gideon mentioned that you and she had gone, but he’s never mentioned it since. I hadn’t noticed the two of you acting any differently around the office so I thought I'd ask. It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it. I can mind my own business.” Hotch joined him on the sidewalk.

 

“It was awkward. She hadn’t realized I meant it as a date. So after some embarrassment, we’ve just remained friends.” Spencer shrugged and followed him towards the restaurant.

 

Hotch waited to speak again until they had taken seats and ordered their drinks. “Reid, Spencer,” he corrected himself. “Haley thinks that I should consider you to be my mate. I think she might be right.”

 

“Wh-Why me?” Spencer blushed. He flicked his eyes up for the briefest of seconds before lowering them to the table again.

 

“I’m not submissive. I don’t need an Alpha to dominate me and take over my life. I need an Alpha who will get me through my heats and then leave me alone until the next one. The team is already on stand down when I go into heat so there would be no problem with having to juggle schedules.” Hotch blew out a slow breath. He hated having to be dependent on anyone.

 

The conversation fell silent when the waiter brought their dinners. Spencer cleared his throat. “I’ve never gone through an Omega’s heat. I’ve never had sex before at all.” He blushed and stared intently at his plate.

 

“Oh. I understand.” Hotch held back a sigh before turning the conversation to some cold case files that he wanted Spencer to look at the next day.

 

“I’ll do it!” Reid blurted suddenly while they were waiting for their plates to be cleared.

 

“I don’t want you to feel pressured Spencer. I’ll find someone else.” He shook his head.

 

The young Alpha took a deep breath then looked up to meet Aaron’s gaze with a new determination. “I want to do this. I respect you a great deal, and it means a lot that you would choose me. I want to help you. I need to start having sex at some point, and I know that you’ll help me feel comfortable with it. I want to do this.”

 

“Are you absolutely sure?” Hotch asked.

 

Spencer nodded. “Yes. On the condition that it’s not exclusive. You’ll be my only Omega partner, but I want to be able to date Beta women when I choose.”

 

Hotch nodded. “Agreed. I can’t really demand that you don’t see anyone else when I won’t be leaving Haley.”

 

“Good. Good.” Spencer swallowed. “So, um, two weeks from now is your next heat? How’s this going to work?”

 

Hotch leaned back in his seat and considered the Alpha. “I think we should get a den. I don’t want to bring you into my home with Haley, but I also don’t want to go to your home either. Neutral territory. I’ll make some appointments to check some out over the weekend. Do you want to go with me?”

 

“Okay.” Spencer nodded. “I can help pay towards it or something.”

 

Hotch smiled. “We can figure out those logistics later.”

 

“Is this a secret?” Spencer waved his hand between them.

 

The Omega considered. “How about instead of an explicit secret, it’s need-to-know. We only discuss it with those that we have to. I’m not looking forward to discussing it with anyone I don’t absolutely need to.”

 

Spencer nodded. “Okay, good. Can we order dessert?”

 

~*~

 

Aaron sucked in a sharp breath as he awoke and tried to pull away from the body pressed against his back. He could feel an Alpha knotted inside him, and he just wanted to get away. A slim arm banded around his chest. “Shh. It’s okay, Aaron. It’s me. You’re safe. I’ve got you,” Spencer’s voice murmured near his ear.

 

“Reid?” He whispered unsure whether he should trust what he heard. He turned his head and saw the younger man shift onto an elbow behind him. “Reid, I don’t… What happened? Were you taken?” He cursed himself for sounding hysterical.

 

“No, we’re in a hospital. You’re safe. Just relax. You were drugged so you might not remember everything.” Spencer stroked a hand lightly over Aaron’s chest. A gesture they had discovered years before soothed and calmed the Omega when he was stressed.

 

Aaron nodded and closed his eyes. He relaxed against his mate and breathed in the familiar and comforting scent. He let his breathing settle into the same rhythm as Spencer’s. “Things are fuzzy. The last thing I remember clearly was being beaten and then injected with something.”

 

“You were drugged to force you into heat and to make you compliant, except the drugs just made you agitated. We tracked down where you were, and the team found you. Prentiss and Morgan killed the two men holding you.” Spencer pressed a light kiss to a bruise on Aaron’s shoulder.

 

Hotch frowned trying to remember. “Were you there? I think I remember feeling frantic because you weren’t there.”

 

“I was not there. I pretended to have a migraine so that I could stay at the station. We knew it was likely that you’d been injured. I was worried that I wouldn’t make the best decisions and would make the situation worse.” Spencer felt his knot finally slip from the other man’s body. He pulled away so he could begin cleaning both of them up. “The hospital had to restrain you because you were so upset. I’m the one who released you because I was able to get you calmed down.”

 

Aaron rolled onto his back and watched Spencer move around the room. “I’m surprised the team let you help me through if I was drugged.”

 

“You are already going to suffer some knot withdrawal symptoms because of the drugs they gave you. I couldn’t let you go through it alone. JJ and Dave checked that you were consenting to it as much as you could. You were scared of Dave.” Spencer returned to him with a damp cloth. He nudged the older man’s legs apart so he could wipe away the remaining slick.

 

“I was?” Aaron closed his eyes and enjoyed his Alpha’s gentle touches.

 

“Mmhmm. Do you need to speak to a therapist before you see the team again?” Spencer pressed his lips to a bruise on his mate’s hips from his fingers.

 

Aaron shook his head thoughtfully. “No. I know that none of the team would hurt me. Especially Dave. I’ll be okay. Thank you for taking care of me.” He reached up and gently touched Spencer’s cheek.

 

The younger man leaned down to brush their lips together. “Always. We need to talk about some of the things you said while you were drugged though.” 

 

“What did I say?” Aaron watched him warily.

 

“The doctor will want to check you out before you shower, so put this on for now.” Spencer tossed a clean hospital gown at him and began pulling on his own clothes. He finally met the other man’s gaze once they were both clothed. “You said that you loved me. Multiple times throughout your heat. You also asked me to fill you with a child. Also a few times throughout your heat. How much of that was you and how much was the drugs?”

 

Aaron clenched his jaw and forced himself to breathe a steady rhythm. “It was true, but I would never have told you if I hadn’t been drugged. If you want me to find a new Alpha, I understand.”

 

Reid twined their fingers together. “We need to have a serious talk about what happens next. When you’re completely free of any possible effects of being drugged, when we’re home in our own territory. But no, I don’t want you to find a new Alpha.” He kissed his Omega gently. “I’ll send the doctor in and go find you some breakfast. You’ve got to be starving.”

 

“I am. Could you round up the team? I have a feeling that there’s going to be a lot of questions. Our relationship is about to become public. At least with the team.” Hotch let him pull away to put his shoes on.

 

Spencer nodded. “Of course. I’ll be back soon.”

 

Hotch moved to the hospital bed when the doctor walked in. He let the Beta man check him and listened to the run down of what to expect as he recuperated from being drugged and forced into heat. He hurried into the bathroom to shower as soon as the doctor gave him clearance to do so. He did not want to have a discussion pertaining to his sex life with his team while wearing a hospital gown. The team minus his mate were all waiting for him in the room when he returned wearing his comfortable sweats and rubbing a towel over his damp hair. He moved to the bed and sat down. After three days of sporadic beatings and a short but violent heat, he was exhausted just from standing in the shower. Everyone seemed to be waiting for him to break the silence. “Reid back yet?” he finally asked hoping for a casual tone.

 

“I’m here. Don’t start gnawing on anyone’s arm. Breakfast burritos.” The man in question slipped inside and passed him a paper bag.

 

He hummed happily and unwrapped one of the burritos from the bag. “Not as good as the ones you make me,” he stated after a few bites.

 

“Does Pretty Boy make you breakfast burritos often?” Morgan eyed them suspiciously.

 

“They’re his preferred breakfast after a heat. Sometimes I make him pancakes or French toast if he asks for them.” Spencer perched on the end of the hospital bed. He took a burrito out of the bag for himself.

 

Hotch swallowed and took a deep breath before explaining. “About ten years ago, I was diagnosed with knot withdrawal. Spencer has been my mate since then. We never talked about it because it’s extremely personal.”

 

“Ten years? And we never knew?” JJ scoffed.

 

Reid shrugged. “We’ve been mates for nine years, ten months, 24 days. Would you like to know the hours and minutes also?”

 

“The fact that you know the hours and minutes is a bit disturbing. But what about Haley? Beth? Austin? Maeve?” Emily studied them.

 

“Haley is the one who suggested I ask Spencer to be my mate. It’s not like I mated just for fun. I mated because my health demanded it. As for the rest, they all knew of our arrangement.” Hotch glanced at Reid.

 

Spencer nodded. “We agreed from the very beginning that Hotch would stay with Haley and I was free to date any Betas that I wanted. Once they divorced, the same applied to Hotch. He could date Betas.”

 

“So now what?” Derek asked watching Aaron unwrap his second burrito.

 

Spencer looked up at him. “For the next few weeks, I’ll stay with him to make sure he doesn’t have a relapse of knot withdrawal. After that, we have to figure that out. It seems the drugs loosened his tongue some and he told me things he’s been keeping hidden.” He slid his eyes to the side to watch Hotch squirm and make a face at him.

 

“Oooh, anything juicy?” Prentiss grinned.

 

“Don’t you wish you knew?” Spencer grinned back at her.

 

“I’m sure that whatever they have to talk about is private.” JJ’s eyes darted between the two men.

 

“Thank you, JJ.” Hotch smiled. “Once we’ve figured out what we need to figure out, if there’s something we need to tell you, we will.”

 

~*~

 

Aaron stood and brushed his sweaty palms over his jeans when he heard Spencer’s key in the door. He had arrived first to put the finishing touches on the nest in their den. It was a studio apartment in a building that catered to single Omegas and mated pairs of Alphas and Omegas. The building was well-secured and offered its own maid service so they didn’t have to worry about break-ins or finding someone to keep the apartment clean for them between heats.

 

“Hi, I stopped to buy stuff for breakfast burritos.” Spencer lifted his left hand wiggling the bags slightly. His nose twitched slightly at the musky scent of the Unit Chief’s impending heat. He blushed when he realized that he was already half hard just from being in the Omega’s presence. He turned away and toed off his shoes, leaving them next to Hotch’s by the door in an effort to give himself a moment to calm.

 

“Oh, okay. Thank you. I figured we could go out or just go our own separate ways by then.” Hotch swallowed and watched the Alpha move to the small kitchen and unload the bags.

 

Spencer licked his lips and gave him a furtive glance before turning away to place items in the fridge. “Oh, um, well when our ancestors were still half-wild, living in caves, Alphas were expected to provide care and protection for their Omegas after a heat. The extreme spike in the body core temperature, as well as the sudden increase and subsequent decrease in hormones, are physically, mentally, and emotionally exhaustive for an Omega. An Alpha would have to protect their mate from predators and even other Alphas seeking to steal the Omega. Along with that, Omegas were traditionally the food preparers. After a heat, their exhaustion would keep them from fulfilling that role. It would fall to their Alpha to provide them with sustenance until they could return to their routine. It’s theorized that many Omegas would select their mates based on the Alpha’s ability to provide for them after a heat. It’s still in our instinctual nature for an Alpha to feed our Omega after a heat.” He turned and met Aaron’s gaze with a bright blush. “I figured I should send you home to your wife and three-month-old son with a full belly, but if you don’t want to, I understand. And I’m rambling. Sorry, I’m nervous.”

 

Hotch smiled. “Breakfast burritos will be fine, Spencer. I’m nervous, too. I’ve only ever been with Haley. So no Alphas. No men. I have no idea what I’m doing. My only knowledge about this comes from my seventh-grade Omega anatomy class, which was quite a long time ago.”

 

“I did quite a bit of research into helping an Omega through heat. There are two really well-written books that I particularly liked. I can loan them to you if you’d like. Although, they are written from an Alpha perspective and you are an Omega so you probably know everything that’s in there. What have you done before now?” Spencer’s head tilted to the side and he considered the man standing before him.

 

The older man’s cheeks tinted slightly. “Haley and I have been synchronized for years. We’re not particularly adventurous with aids and I usually end up focusing on her satisfaction more than my own, but when you’re out of your mind in heat, sex is sex.” He shrugged before clearing his throat.

 

“Oh, um, I’m sorry. What is she doing without you?” Reid frowned. 

 

“We’ve discussed some possible solutions. I’ve left it up to her.” Aaron sighed and turned away to avoid the Alpha’s inquisitive gaze. He moved to the nest he had created and needlessly rearranged the pillows.

 

After a few quiet minutes, Spencer appeared at his side. The younger man hesitantly reached towards him then tucked his hands in his pockets. “Um, how do you want to do this? I can smell that you’re ready but I don’t want to rush you.”

 

Aaron considered him silently then leaned into the other man’s space. His hands rested lightly on Spencer’s hips. “You’re the one that’s done the research. You’re the Alpha. Take the lead.”

 

“Oh, uh, okay.” Spencer swallowed nervously before closing the distance between their mouths. He pulled away panting when he felt Aaron’s hands at his belt buckle. “I thought you were letting me take the lead.”

 

Aaron looked at him with pupils blown wide. “You’re being slow. I need to feel your skin.” He succeeded in pushing Spencer’s pants and boxers off his hips. He hummed in appreciation of the Alpha’s erection before turning his attention to the man’s sweater vest and shirt. “Too many clothes.”

 

“Sorry, I’ll wear less next time.” Spencer blushed as he was stripped bare in front of Hotch’s needy gaze. He helped the Omega remove his own clothes raising a brow at the lack of underwear. “Do you always…”

 

“Why put them on just to take them off again?” Hotch tumbled them into the nest with a tangle of limbs.

 

“Smart,” Spencer managed to choke out as the naked Omega rubbed against him. His mind failed to recall any of the books he read, so he took a deep breath and let instinct take over.

 

~*~

 

A shrill cry erupted from the monitor on Hotch’s nightstand. He groaned and pulled the pillow over his head. “Your turn.”

 

“No, it’s not. I changed her diaper at 11:42 just before we came to bed, so it is actually your turn.” Spencer’s fingers danced across his shoulders before the pillow sheltering his head disappeared.

 

Aaron had barely wrinkled his nose when silence came suddenly from the baby monitor jerking both men from their bed to the gun safe tucked in the dresser. Spencer sprinted ahead of his Omega with his revolver in hand. He smiled lowering the gun at the sight of Jack competently changing his baby sister’s diaper. Feeling Hotch behind him, Spencer turned. “I’ll put these away,” he whispered and took his mate’s gun.

 

“Bring the camera back with you.” The older man’s cheeks dimpled watching his children. He leaned on the doorjamb to watch. Jack’s latent Alpha had emerged early in Aaron’s pregnancy, strong and fierce in his protection of his family, and the boy had shown a surprising willingness to care for his new sibling. The young Alpha had eagerly heeded Reid’s advice not to let anyone pressure him into becoming an Alpha that he wasn’t proud to be. The barely teenaged boy had matured into an awe-inspiring young man under the guidance of his father’s mate. 

 

Spencer slipped silently back to Aaron’s side and took a picture of Jack quietly singing while swaying Emma back to sleep. The boy pinked when he realized that he had more of an audience than he expected. Spencer held his mate in place so Aaron wouldn’t take the baby from the boy. “One of us would have gotten her, Jack.”

 

Jack shrugged and shifted his sister in his arms. “You guys were so tired when you got home. I thought I turned off the monitor before you woke up.”

 

“We were already awake. You want one of us to take her?” Aaron asked.

 

He shook his head. “I got her. She’s already asleep again.”

 

“Since we’re awake all anyways, I say we fix some hot chocolate. Come down to the kitchen once you’ve put her down.” Spencer pulled Aaron away from the door.

 

Jack nodded. “Okay, Papa.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
